


Melody in our hearts

by Kazuchii75



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75
Summary: Not wanting his sickly brother to be left alone in his parent's care... Tenn asked Kujou to take him too under his costudy which the man agreed to... in one condition... The boy must not aim to be an idol or enter entertainment industry...Years past,Tenn debuted in a group called TRIGGER and his brother kept kujou's condition despite being scouted a year after......after 2 years a 6 person group called IDOLISH7 debuted under Takanashi productionstogether with their debut, there was one singer who debuted under the same productions.... and he was called SEVEN but no one knows his real identityHOPE U LOOVVEEE ITTT UWU
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

"Tenn-nii...... The stars are so bright....especially that star" A red haired boy said pointing at his window

"yeah... " the pink haired boy replied looking at his brother

"D-do y-you have to go?..... " the boy asked him and he was close to crying 

"Yeah..... " The pinkette said

"I won't see you again..... " 

"Yeah... "

"You'll leave me under their care.... "

"I---" the pinkette widened his eyes and the other boy looked at him too

"I knew it..... You guys are hiding it from me but.... I can hear their quarrels"

"They were just----"

"It's not your fault..... It's probably good that you'll be leaving.... You won't suffer anymore tenn-nii" The other boy smiled

The pinkette grabbed his hand and took him downstairs

Where a man and his parents are talking

"Tenn....why did you bring him along? He's supposed to be--"

"I'll go with you if he's with me" Tenn said to the man

"Very well..... But I don't want him to be an idol....I'll have you two under my custody but you're the only one i'll train" he said and looked at Tenn

"Fine just get him out of here too" Tenn answered

"Tenn! That's not what we talked about! Leave him with us! " their Father said

"Come on you two... Let's leave" The man said as he walked out of the house... The 2 children walking behind him

"T-tenn-nii... Is this really okay?... You can just leave me with them you know... " the red haired said

"Who would I want my other half to be away with me for who knows how long? Besides.... I doubt you'll be taken care properly with them" He said as they entered the car as what the man instructed them

They saw their parents talking to him and he handed out money

They shake hands and the man rolled his eyes and returned to the car 

"fools.... they're fine selling their sons.... Now wouldn't you want to embarrass them by being successful?" the man asked as he sat in the front seat

The red haired boy looked back and saw his mother kneeling on the floor

"Don't look back... They made a decision....you 2 made a decision" the man said

The boy looked at his brother

The other patted his head

"Don't worry.... We'll be fine... Why don't you sleep? You're probably tired" he said

"promise me we'll still be together until I wake up" the younger said

"I won't go anywhere without you" he told his twin

The red haired boy held his twin's hand tightly and put his head to his shoulders and was fast asleep

"Make sure he won't aim the same goal as you tenn" The man said

"Even without you telling me to.... I won't let him enter a world where he shouldn't be in" he said stroking his brother's hair with his other hand

"rest assured he'll be well taken care of as long as you do well in your lessons" kujou said

"I wilk kujou-san" tenn said with a determined look

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years passed and Tenn succesfully debuted as an idol together with Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and they are called TRIGGER

Their posters and CMs are all over Japan

The mv of their debut song Diamond fusion are played in big monitors of the buildings for everyone to see

Gaku the leader   
Would make every women fall for his looks

Ryuu on the other hand brings the sexy image of trigger

And finally the center

Tenn who is called the modern day angel   
The center of the group

People always stop by to watch for their mv in the monitors admiring the newest idol group

A boy wearing a white oversized sweatshirt   
He is also wearing black face mask and glasses

He clutched his backpack's straps tighter because of excitement

He watched how all of them danced in sync

When the mv is ending he turned back and walked away

After their last pose the screen turned red

Then a voice started to sing 

\---------------------------------------------------------


	2. melody 1

"Hello! you are scouted too ey?" an orange boy asked to the ones who just entered the room

"Hello! Apparently yes we both are, i'm Osaka Sougo...nice to meet you" the white haired boy named sougo said

"What's your name?" the orange haired asked to the person next to him

"huh..me? I'm Yotsuba Tamaki" The blue haired boy said

"once again...hi tamaki! Sougo! I'm Izumi Mitsuki! And this is -"

"Izumi Iori...his brother" the raven haired who is leaning in the wall said

"ey...mikki...your onii-san is kinda scaryyy" tamaki said

"Tamaki-kun! Don't say that! It's rude! I apologize Izumi-kun, Tamaki-kun gives nicknames to people....he even gave me one..." sougo said

"Eh...you don't like it sou-chan?" 

"He is my nii-san" Iori said eyeing at mitsuki

"I'm the older one...don't worry I got used to being mistaken as the younger sibling" mitsuki chuckled

"Hello...seems that almost all of us are here" another man said adjusting his glasses

"I'm Yamato Nikaido" the green haired man said

"Hello there Nikaido-san...I'm Osaka Sougo, he's Yotsuba Tamaki and they are Izumi Mitsuki and Izumi Iori" Sougo said

"Mikki's the older one" tamaki said pointing at mitsuki

"You can just call me mitsuki! you can just call him by his first name too since it'll be bothersome to be called by just Izumi" mitsuki said

"then you can call me by my first name too, mitsuki-san" Sougo said

"mee toooo!" tamaki said eating the king pudding that he got from his bag

Then all of them looked at yamato

"Sure you can just call me whatever you want" he said

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A yellow haired guy suddenly slammed the door open

"My name is Nagi Valhart Von Rokuya, Ah! Let me say that again" he coughed

"My name is Rokuya Nagi! Nice to meet you~" he said 

They introduced themselves to him again and told him that he can call them with their first names

"Ok! Then I'm 19! How old are you guys?" He asked

"22" yamato said

"I'm 17" Tamaki said

"I'm 20" sougo said

"I'm 21!" mitsuki answered

"I have the same age with Yotsuba-san" Iori said

"That makes me the onii-san huh" yamato smirked

Then a man with a navy blue hair tied in ponytail entered the room

"Oh...you're all here...I assumed you all got the time to know each other...now here catch" he said and threw the ball he was secretly holding to yamato

"what's this?" yamato asked

"You'll be playing" the man smiled and pointed at the ring placed in the both center ends of the practice room they are in

"I'm Oogami Banri by the way"

"now form your teams" he continued

Nagi formed a team with the izumi bros while the other 3 teamed themselves

They had fun playing basketball and banri as the referee

Then suddenly the door opened up once again revealing another man and a girl, both have the same light blonde hair 

"okay boys line up!" banri clapped 

"looks like you are all having fun huh" the man said as he smiled

"This is Takanashi production's president, Takanashi Otoharu" Banri said

"President/boss!" all of them bowed at otoharu but the man waved them off saying it's fine

"this is Takanashi Tsumugi and she'll be your manager" otoharu said naming the only girl in the room

"please take care of me! " she said 

They bowed at the manager as well but the girl repeated what his father did

"now why don't we get started" The president said

"I have to go now president it's time"  
Banri said

"Ah... Sure" the president replied and smiled at him  
\-----------

"wah... Finally my first agency" a red haired teen said

He is wearing mask and wearing a some sort of uniform 

He felt his phone vibrated and saw a familiar name on the screen

'of course he'll call' he sweat dropped

"Hello?.... Yes i'm here.... Geez I can handle myself well you know... It's fine the place seems good.... Don't you have work?.... I have to go now bye" he ended the call and sighed

He smiled underneath his mask

And entered the building infront of him

A man is waiting for him

"I'll be your manager, My name is Oogami Banri, glad to work with you" banri smiled

"please take care of me Oogami-san! " the boy said

"i'll show you around, come on" banri said as he lead the boy 

\-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Melody 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUta  
> O- stands for Online  
> Uta- song
> 
> Since not all of the people riku works with sings, some of them only compose songs

"Everyone! Did you enjoy that? " a pink haired tenn said on screen

Cheers from the audience can be heard in the tv

"Wow..... They are really amazing" Mitsuki said 

"They're on tv..... I wanna be like them" Tamaki said

They are resting in the office to talk about the group

After the sudden auditions that the pres held all of them still passed and they already moved into their dorms

"are all here? " Tsumugi smiled at them

All of them looked at each other

"seems that you are.... Starting now on you'll be called IDOLISH7!" tsumugi smiled brightly as she finished writing their new group name

"woah cool! " mitsuki said

"it's nice" sougo smiled and the others nodded

"sorry but.... There's only 6 of us though?" Iori pointed out

"T-that's! --"

"You are indeed composed of 6 members...however currently Takanashi productions have 7 talents all in all" Taka-pres said as he entered the meeting

"7? Then where's the other one? Is he or she a solo idol?" mitsuki asked

"Do you know some online singers? " taka-pres asked

"You mean those who they call OUta ? I listen to some of them and they're great singers" sougo answered

"Yes... Apparently he's like that.... And depending in how they want it..they chose not to reveal themselves and sing under their given names or personalities" Otoharu explained. 

"Then why would you include him with us? " iori asked 

"well a rainbow wouldn't be rainbow of one of the colors are missing right? Takanashi productions will not what it's meant to be in the future if one of you including him is not here" President said

"well who is this guy anyway? " tamaki asked

" since he haven't debuted yet he is using his trainee name Scarlet but he told us he'll go with the name SEVEN" Otoharu said

"but if you really don't want to add him then it's fine, he is in different area of entertainment industry after all" otoharu smiled at them

"N-no! I think we're fine with it... Right? " mitsuki said

"Oh! It's totally fine for me! He is still in the same agency as us all! I'd like to be friends with him! It'll be a sign of our friendship and camaraderie!" nagi said in his usual tone

"well... I don't see any problem with that anyways" Yamato said

"I'm fine with it... Scarlet huh... I did hear him sing once since most trainee utaites only do song covers... He's pretty good actually!" sougo said

"well if he is good then i'm fine with it whatsoever" tamaki said eating his pudding

All of them looked at iori

"what? " the teen raised his eyebrows

"how about you? " mitsuki asked 

"well everyone of you already agreed so I have no choice do I? " Iori said looking away

All of them chuckled

"what? " iori looked at them deadpanned

"You're like those people in manga Iori! Uhhh it's called TSUNDERE! " tamaki said

"Yes! Yes! Iori is a tsoondereee" Nagi agreed

"No I'm not! " Iori protested blushing slightly 

'definitely you are' all of them thought 

"So it's decided! You'll be IDOLiSH7 from now on! Please take care of me !" tsumugi bowed at them 

"We could say the same manager" they said and bowed back

"ehhh I thought Ban-chan is our manager! " Tamaki whined

"Tamaki-kun! It's rude! " sougo said

"well... Banri-kun is SEVEN 's manager" Otoharu said

"that makes sense" yamato nodded

"well being his manager is easier because I do things online...means I could still help you" banri said entering the office

"why are you here? I thought you're with him?" otoharu asked 

"we have to confirm some things to their hq so we'll go there" banri answered

"hq? Cool! Like spies! They have that HQ some of sort! " Tamaki said

"hahahaha it's not like that....well it's like another company where they help OUtas and also the place where most of the singers do their recordings since they mainly exist for that.... But if you're an OUta you can choose to be affiliated with an outside prod or just have your own manager" banri explained

"I don't get it" Tamaki said his head tilted slightly

"You'll know how it works later on" banri chuckled

"i'll just get some of my things" banri went to his table and placed some papers to his case

"well then I'll be back! " he waved goodbye

"have a safe trip banri-san! " tsumugi waved back

"SEVEN... " tsumugi muttered

"it'll be fine... I'm sure they'll still get along well" otoharu smiled at his daughter 

"well then here's your first song" otoharu handed out score sheets

"Monster Generation... " sougo read the song's title

"now why don't you start practicing this song" otoharu smiled

"YES PRESIDENT! " all of them chorused

"they sure are full of energy" otoharu chuckled

\------------

"sorry i'm late! I kinda talked with the other boys" banri said to the masked red haired teen infront of him

"i don't mind manager! How are they? Did pres told them about me? " he asked

"well he did and I explained some things too.... So how do you find Takanashi prod so far?" banri asked as they got on the car

"well I love the atmosphere here! And having my practice room away from theirs made me kinda feel lonely but it's good so that we won't disturb each other" he said

Banri can't see his full face but he knew he was smiling

"hope you'll have a great time here SEVEN" banri said as he started the car

"mou.... You and the president are the only ones who knows my real name....you could atleast call me with my own name when we're alone! " the teen said

"hahahaha... Fine, fine, my bad Kujou-kun" banri chuckled 

The teen gave him a hard stare

"Ok riku-kun" banri sighed but then smiled

"More like it" the teen chuckled 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. melody 4

"TENN-NIII GOOD MORNING!!!WAKEE UPP" Riku slammed his twin's door

"Riku.....keep it down I can clearly hear you" Tenn frowned as he slowly got up from his bed

"I made breakfast!" Riku shouted as he went out

"You sure have a lot of energy this morning" Tenn sighed as he prepares himself for work

After that he went downstairs and saw the red haired preparing something

He sat on his chair and Riku placed a plate with omurice in it

"Heeeh....and you really cooked your favorite" Tenn chuckled

"It's good! I personally think so! Hurry up and eat it!" The red haired said also taking a sit infront of his twin

"Hmmm" Tenn took his spoon and tasted it and hummed

"How is it??" Riku looked at him intensely 

The latter chuckled at his twin's behaviors

"Tenn-nii?" The red haired tilted his head confused of why he laughed

"Well it's not that bad" Tenn continued eating

"Seeeeeeee!" Riku beamed, a proud look on his face is shown

"Yeah yeah hurry up and eat too" 

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"   
Riku started eating his own share too

"You're unusually energetic and loud this morning...did something happened?" The older twin asked

"Hehehe~ actually....the song I just composed was instantly approved and is scheduled to be released soon! Today I'll be selecting the animation team for the Music Video and talk about the contents! And oh! It'll be the first one I'll release under Takanashi prod!" Riku said smiling brightly

"So that's why you're in a very good mood" Riku smiled at his brother

The other gave him a soft smile

"Well you worked hard on that...congrats" the teen rubbed his brother's hair and the other just chuckled

"I'll make sure it comes out great! I'll be good enough soon to compose a song for trigger!" 

"Fufu...do your best but don't push yourself too hard ok? Also I'll wholeheartedly sing the song you'll make for us if that happens" 

"Look forward to it!" 

Then they heard someone rang their bell

"Ah... they're here" Tenn said

"Riku why don't you start preparing too, you still have classes right" Tenn continued

Riku nodded, he cleaned the table and went upstairs to prepare for uni

Meanwhile Tenn opened the door and saw Gaku

"let's get going brat"

"...for someone who's barging in other's house...you sure don't know how to greet good morning" 

Gaku rolled his eyes 

"Wait, I forgot something" 

Tenn went back inside his house

Gaku tried to enter but was stopped by Tenn

"Don't enter my house hollow man, you ain't welcome here" his teammate said slamming the door in his face

"Come on! Geez" Gaku twitched in irritation

"Just let him be Gaku.. he's probably shy to let someone in" ryuu patted his shoulders

"Well whatever" the silver haired man rolled his eyes

The door opened again and the teen came out

"Let's go" the three of them got into the car where anesagi is driving.

When the car drove away their manager adjusted the mirror above her

Through that ryuu saw a red haired teen walking out of the same house Tenn was living

He was about to ask tenn but the teen and the other man started their daily bickering so he kept a mental note to ask him later

"Ryuu, are you okay?" Asked by their manager

The man just shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile

"It's nothing"

\------

"I'm off nii-san" the raven haired bid goodbye to his brother

"Wait for me ioriinnn~" the bluenette ran to him

"Take care you two" sougo smithat' They were talking bout various things  
Well it was tamaki talking about things and iori sighing

"Hey iorin i wonder...... What does that Seven looks like?" Tamaki asked

"Beats me.... All we knew is that his practice room is way far from ours and that he refuses to show his face as most of the singers like him do" iori answered

"I wonder if he knows how to dance... But of course he can't beat me when it comes to it " tamaki smiled proudly

"Yeah ri-- ah"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" A teen who just bumped him bowed

"It's fine i was not looking where I'm going too so please raise your head sir" Iori said

"I'm sorry again" the teen is wearing a hat and he lowered his mask as he looked at iori

'Cute' is what iori suddenly thought when he saw the stranger's face

"I have to go.... Sorry for bumping into you again" he said as he continued walking to his destination

"He sure loves wearing masks" tamaki commented

"Yotsuba-san, it's rude to say things to people like that especially a stranger " iori sighed

"Whatever.... It's weird"

"Aaaa that was so embarrassing" the red haired teen said as he face palmed

"I was too engrossed at thinking for my new mv geez" but he smiled as he kinda recognized who he just bumped into

'Never thought I would meet them like that'

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my works from my wattpad acc hope you like it!


End file.
